another twilight way
by caityv13
Summary: this is my way twilight could have gone i know its short but i hope you like it.


It was October 20th when I met my one true love he was tall, cute and had short dark hair his name was Jacob Black and he was a friend when I was younger but I never really knew him properly. He lives in La Push and I live in forks but they are right next to each other only about 15 minutes away from each other. Any way Jacob and I met again because I moved back to Forks and we fell in love straight away. He loved me too but one day he left suddenly and didn't come back for two weeks while he was gone a new family moved in and started going to my high school. There were five teenagers Edward, Alice , Emmet , Roslie and Jasper they were all adopted and Alice and Jasper seemed to be an item as well as Emmet and Roslie but Edward was alone they all were stunningly perfect looking and I was drown to Edward but I was in love with Jacob and nothing could change that.

Jacob came back and wouldn't tell me a thing and soon strange things started happening in the woods people were being killed by what my dad and other members of his police team thought were wolfs. One night Charlie ( Bella's dad ) went hunting in search for the wolfs and killed two big wolfs and after that came word that Jacob and his friend Sam were missing I was really worried and turned for the nearest shoulder which seemed to be Edwards. Edward and I grew close and Jacob and Sam were never found.

Eventually I forgot about Jacob and after I finished school I married Edward and Alice was my best friend. We went to a really fancy place for our honey moon, it was an Island with a massive house on it and the best part was the whole Island was too ourselves. After we came back from our two month honeymoon something was different about everyone Alice was really sad which was unusual for her because she was usually perky and bright.

That's when I found out that they were digging up the grave were they buried the wolfs they killed when they found something horrible. It was Jacob and Sam's bodies. Everyone had a funeral while we were gone because there was no way to reach us and they didn't want us to rush home when there was nothing we could do about it. Edward then told me about a stage all La Push teens went through it was called wolf age when a boy is at a certain age he is taken far into the woods and left by himself for a week when he is starved and angry. He becomes a wolf and then is able to turn back when he pleases, but if you made him angry he couldn't control himself he said what was going on in the woods was Sam training Jacob. When they were in the middle of changing a couple saw them and started screaming Jacob lost control. Edward paused for a moment to make sure I was ok then continued with the story. Jacob killed them and when Charlie and the other police officers went hunting they found and killed Sam and Jacob while they were training again.

While I took this in Alice came into the room to comfort me. The next day Edward and I went to Jacob and Sam's graves and paid our respects and a month later we moved to Alaska. Alaska was nice we brought a nice house with Lake Frontage and soon had our first child Nikita she has bright red hair with ringlets and had Edwards face and my eyes.

Nikita died in a car accident which I nearly killed Edward and I so we moved back home and Edward celebrated his 30th birthday a month later. At his party no one seemed very happy so it was very brief. A year later we had another child who we named Paige after Edward's great aunty we moved once again but this time to New York.

Thirteen years later Paige started high school and Edward and I went on a holiday to Australia it was great and we talked to Paige every day we stayed there for three weeks and when we came back Paige told us she had a boyfriend. When the day came to meet him I couldn't believe it his name was Jacob and he looked the same us Jacob Black I swear he even sounded like him too. Paige grew up quickly and soon moved in with Jacob and then they finished school.

One day Paige came to visit us with some great news, she was getting married in a week. Paige and I planned and organized the wedding and Edward and I's wedding gift was for them to stay at the same Island we did they loved the Island as much as we did and it was then that we decided that we would buy the Island and build another house on it for Paige and Jacob to live in. Ten years later Edward and I were growing too old to live on the Island so we gave it to Paige and Jacob who now had a set of twin girls Cassidy and Kate. Edward and I moved back to Forks and started living in a retirement village and lived the rest of our lives happily and if you are reading this we must be dead and I must thank you for a great life Paige and Jacob my love will be with you always.

_**Please comment and suggest what I should write next this was short but was only my first proper story and I wanted people to know about a different way Twilight could have gone if it was like this I don't mind if you use this idea to make a long story of this version but please give me credit. I know the wolf part wasn't right but it was my own way that twilight could have gone. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
